The Strength of Love
by nellaselfgirl
Summary: Don is having some confusing feeling for Leo. Don/Leo. (Updating is taking longer than expected)
1. Quiet and Cranky

A/N: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1: Quiet and Cranky

It was the morning of December 1st, Raph walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found most of his family sitting and eating breakfast. Mikey was dancing around putting up Christmas decorations.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell jingle bell rock! Jingle bell ring and jingle bells swing! Something and something and something of fun! Now the jingle hop has begun!" sung Mikey. Raph rolled his eyes and sat down at the table after he got a cup of coffee.

"The least he can do is learn all the lyrics," said Raph a little gruffly. Leo smiled and went back to reading the paper.

"Michelangelo, please sit down and eat something," said Splinter who was getting annoyed with his youngest son. Normally stuff like this didn't bother him much but he had caught the cold that Leo had recently gotten over, and he wanted some peace and quiet this morning. Mikey was disappointed but obeyed his father.

Splinter rubbed his temples trying to ease the throbbing headache he had.

"Sensei do you want to go back to bed?" asked Leo, he felt guilty for getting his Master sick, even though it was something he couldn't really control…something his family had to keep reminding him.

"I will after your training session," answered Splinter.

The family ate breakfast in relative silence Raph and Mikey spoke quietly to each other in order to not disturb their father. Don and Leo were completely silence Leo just continued to read the paper and Don was deeply immersed in his thoughts. Raph and Mikey were the first to finish their breakfast; they washed their dishes and went to the dojo to warm up for training. Leo was next to join his brothers, Don and Splinter were still sitting at the table, Don had barely noticed that his brothers had left. Splinter stayed so he could talk to his intelligent son, he had been observing him all morning, and his unusual pensive state was concerning him. Donatello didn't usually get like this unless something was deeply troubling him.

"Donatello?" said Splinter, Don looked up.

"Huh? When did everyone leave?" said Don

"A moment ago. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," said Don, "I was just thinking about a project I was working on," Splinter did not have the strength to lecture his son so he accepted this answer for now. He knew when his sons were troubled, and he knew Donatello was not thinking about any project.

"Come, it is time for training," said Splinter as they rose from the table and join Leo, Mikey and Raph in the dojo.

Splinter instructed them trough half of the training session but he then asked Leo to take over since his cold was getting worse. Leo finished the second half of training and then they all went their separate ways. Mikey and Raph went to the TV, Leo went to meditate for a while and Don went to his lab. He sat down at his desk and started to think. He was very confused about something.

_"I have always looked up to Leo and I love him. He's my brother why am I having these feelings?"_ he thought. His feelings for Leo have grown deep – a little too deep for his comfort.

* * *

Leo could feel a bit of tension coming from Don today and he knew something was wrong. He decided to talk to him when he was done meditating. He could hear Mikey in the kitchen and smiled, he knew what he was doing. Every time someone was sick he always cooked them their favorite meal and served it to them in bed.

Soon Leo went to Don's lab and saw the blank expression on his face, which made Leo even more concerned than before. He moved closer to Don.

"Hey Donnie," said Leo, Don jumped slightly and looked at Leo.

"Oh hey Leo what's up?" asked Don

"Well I was a little worried about you, you've been quiet and very tense lately,"

"Oh I'm fine," said Don, "I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately,"

Leo raised his eyebrow, "Don you were never very good at lying,"

Don gave Leo a look, and Leo knew that the conversation was over. Mainly because a tried Don meant a cranky Don, which meant his attitude and temper would be about as bad as Raph's.

"Well Donnie you know you can always talk to me whenever you need to,"

Don's expression softened, "thank you Leo, and just so you know I am telling the truth about not sleeping well,"

"Master Splinter has taught me some exercises to help get to sleep, if you want I can teach you some," suggested Leo.

"Thanks Leo but I think I'll be fine, I'll let you know if I need your help,"

Leo left the lab and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea, where he met Raph.

"Hey," said Leo

"What's up Fearless?" said Raph

Leo used to give Raph a look whenever he called him 'Fearless' but Leo learned to just ignore it.

"Oh nothing,"

"Is Donnie ok?" asked Raph, Leo knew Raph was concerned even though Raph didn't show it.

"I think so. He said he wasn't getting any sleep, but there may be another reason for that,"

"He'll be fine," said Raph, "if I know Don he'll talk to someone before, whatever it is that's bothering him, get out of hand,"

"I hope you're right," said Leo

"Of course I am, I'm always right," said Raph. Leo practically burst out in laugher when he heard this. Raph just smirked; he had his ways of cheering his family up although they didn't always know it.

* * *

Donatello sat at his desk staring blankly at his computer screen, his right fingers tapping against the edge of his desk, which was a habit of his whenever he was anxious. But there was nothing going on, he and his family were all safe in the lair and even though the Shredder was back…again, the Foot hadn't been up to anything in the past couple months.

Don snapped himself out of his thoughts and continued with his work, but he only typed a few variables when his typing slowed again and he drifted back into his thoughts. He snapped out of his thoughts when Mikey came bounding into his lab.

"Hey dude whatcha doin?" said Mikey who was clearly bored.

"Working on some stuff," said Don. He was very annoyed right now and he knew what Mikey was going to say next.

"What kinda stuff?" asked Mikey hovering over Don's shoulder.

"I'm updating out security systems," said Don.

"That's boring," said Mikey.

"I'm glad you think so, now maybe you can leave me alone," snapped Don. He didn't mean to speak so forcefully but he was very cranky today.

"Geez I didn't realize that there was another Raph here. Ok bye," Mikey quickly left before Don spun around in his chair. He was in no mood for fooling around. Don sighed and turned back to his desk.

It was almost 6:00 pm when Don got another visitor, he was actually able to work now because he was too frustrated and his work was the only thing that could relax him now. His frustration grew when he heard footsteps approaching him and assumed it was Mikey. He spun around really to kick Mikey out of his lab but stopped when he saw he was facing Splinter.

"Oh hi Sensei how are you feeling?" said Don

"I am feeling much better, thank you. However I would be feeling much better if you were feeling well,"

"I'm fine Sensei I'm just tired and cranky," said Don

"My son I know there is something bothering you," said Splinter. Don was silent for a moment.

"I don't wanna talk about it Sensei," said Don calmly, he looked at his father and knew that he was worried, "but I can assure you that I'm not in any harm, I'm just…confused about something,"

Splinter was a little relieved, "very well. Come, dinner will be ready soon,"

Leonardo and Michelangelo were in the kitchen, Mikey was cooking and Leo getting the dishes out to set the table. Raphael came in the kitchen.

"We 'bout ready? I'm starvin'" said Raph sitting down at the table.

"Almost ready," said Mikey. Splinter and Don entered and sat down at the table with Raph.

"Hey what's been up with you lately brainiac?" asked Raph.

"I don't feel like talking about it," said Don

For the rest of the evening Don mostly stayed in his lab until his eyes started closing, then he went upstairs and went to bed. He hoped that he would dream about pleasant things and not the confusing dreams he had been having for the past few weeks.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it the next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Confessing

A/N: Wow sorry that took so long. K here's the second chapter and I'm thinking about doing a Raph/Mikey paring in this story as well tell me if you like it or if I should just stick to one pairing. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 2:

The next day was pretty much the same; training then Don spending most of his time in the lab. He was mostly trying to escape the annoyingness of his youngest brother so he could get a little sleep, he suffered another night of confusing dreams. It was always the same; him and Leo were strolling along through the park under the full moon hand-in-hand. Then Leo would suddenly pin him against a tree and as soon as the passionate kiss began he would wake up.

"What is wrong with me?" he said to himself.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he wasn't aware of his prankster of a brother sneak up behind him.

"BOO!"

Don jumped so high that he fell out of his seat, which, of course, caused Mikey to laugh. Don immediately shot to his feet and gave his little brother the darkest look, but that did not cause Mikey's smile to fade.

"Mikey! I am not in the mood for this," yelled Don.

"Haha! C'mon dude," said Mikey, "you've been too quite and depressed for the past few days I thought it'd be good for you to liven things up,"

"Get out of my lab!" yelled Don.

"C'mon dude, lighten up,"

"I'll lighten up when I damn well want to!"

"Geez ok dude sorry," said Mikey as he left. Don didn't realize that the rest of the family heard everything. Splinter came in a moment later.

"Donatello come into the dojo I would like a word with you,"

Don followed Splinter and knelled once they were in the dojo. Leo Mikey and Raph were standing nearby so they could hear but they stayed out of sight.

"Hey Mikey, you ok?" asked Raph quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Mikey "I just wish he'd tell us what's wrong,"

"You know," said Leo, "I kinda think it's about me,"

"Huh?" said Raph and Mikey together.

"What the shell did you do to him?" said Raph.

"Nothing. But he's been acting especially weird around me and he's been avoiding me," said Leo, "I don't know what I did and every time I try to ask him he just says he's got some experiment to work on,"

"Well make him talk to you," said Mikey, "the sooner he goes back to his old self the better,"

"I'm gonna talk to him tonight," said Leo.

* * *

"My son, your behavior is becoming increasingly worrisome," said Splinter, "I have been hoping that you would tell us yourself but it is becoming clear to me that you are simply refusing to come to terms with this. Now you are not leaving this dojo until you tell me what has been bothering you."

Don didn't say anything; he was just staring at the floor. Splinter used his walking stick to lift Don's head so their eyes met.

"I want you to tell me what is troubling you," said Splinter.

"I can't," said Don.

"My son, you know you can tell me anything. No matter how difficult or uncomfortable it is,"

"I know, and normally I would but this is too different and confusing for me to talk about,"

Splinter sighed, "my son I am very worried about you, you have become so distant and it is affecting our entire family. We need each other in order to function and when one of us becomes unhappy it makes the rest of us unhappy,"

"I know," said Don quietly.

"At least tell me something Donatello," said Splinter.

Don was silent for a moment, what should he say? He couldn't tell his Master the truth, what would he say? What would he think of him? But if he said nothing he would never have any peace, both from his family, and the issue that was causing him so much confusion and trouble. He had to say something though.

"It may have something to do with Leo," said Don, "he hasn't done anything bad or hurt me in anyway. It's just…uh…I don't know it's ineffable."

Outside the room Mikey whispered, "What does that mean?"

"It means it can't be explained," whispered Leo, "and what the shell is he talking about?"

"Didn't you just say what he's talking about?" said Mikey.

"No, I mean if I haven't done anything to him why is he acting so weird? And why can't he just tell me?"

Splinter's ear lifted a little, he could hear the whispers of his other three sons and knew they were listening.

"Donatello, I want you to talk to Leonardo about this," said Splinter

"I don't know if I'll be able to get myself to tell him the truth," said Don

"You have been bottling up your emotions for several weeks now, you can either tell him now or wait until it bursts out uncontrollably. It is your choice,"

Don nodded and they both rose to their feet and headed towards the door, as they opened it Leo, Raph and Mikey scattered as quick as they could.

"That wasn't obvious at all guys," said Don sarcastically, he looked over at Leo and he knew that he had to tell him now, or suffer the consequences of having it burst out later. He went over to Leo "hey um do you wanna go for a run?"

"Sounds good," said Leo. They made their way out of the lair and up to the surface.

* * *

Leo and Don ran and jumped about the rooftops for a while before they spoke. Leo finally couldn't take the silence anymore and stopped and Don stopped as well.

"Don what's wrong?" said Leo, Don turned around.

"Leo this is something you would never understand,"

"It can't be that bad,"

"It is," Don turned his back to Leo. Leo walked over to him and placed his hand on Don's shoulder. Don's cheeks turned red, he was so glad that Leo couldn't see his face.

"Don I just want to help. I don't like seeing you like this. It's almost like your punishing yourself for something,"

A small passionate smile appeared on Don's face and once again Don was so happy that his back was turned. _I love how observant and caring he is_. Thought Don. He got control over himself and turned around. Leo noticed the odd expression in Don's eyes he could quite make out what it was.

"I am punishing myself for something but I can't tell you…"

"Why?"

"Because…just because, ok,"

Leo looked at the ground for a moment, "Is it about me?" Leo finally said looking into Don's eyes. Leo saw shame in Don's eyes and he looked away.

"What did I do?" asked Leo

"Nothing," said Don.

"Don! I am getting very tired of this! Now tell me what I did so I can help make it right,"

"You didn't do anything Leo. It's me, I've been…ugh how do I say this…my opinion of you has changed…in a way,"

Leo looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Look just forget it ok,"

"No, I can't forget it. So do think lower of me or something?"

"No, never. I think higher of you everyday and that's the problem,"

"What? Don I don't know what you're talking about. Just tell me plan and simple,"

Don sighed and his eye dropped to the ground, "you won't understand,"

"Don, if you're worried that I'll get angry I promise I won't. You can tell me anything," Leo cupped Don's chin in his hand and lifted Don's head to meet his eyes. Don's cheeks were beat red again.

"Don…why are you blushing?"

Don pulled away from Leo, sighed, and forced the words out, "I love you,"

Don cringed expecting Leo to do anything to express his repulsion but that is not what happened.

"Uh…Don?" said Leo, "Is that it?"

Don face palmed and sighed again, "Leo, you don't get it, I'm in love with you"

Don turned to see Leo's expression, he looked confused for a second then his eyes widened and he backed away. Don just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He knew that his friendship with Leo was over.

"So…you…you're _in_ love with me?" asked Leo. Don nodded and turned away again.

"Leo I know how creepy and weird and wrong this is and I understand if you never want to see me again," Leo was silent for a few moments.

"I…uh…I need to…go do something," said Leo, he left Don alone. Don walked over to the edge of the roof and sat down and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

The sun was rising and Don lay asleep still on the rooftop. He was too ashamed of what happened last night and he was afraid that Leo had told the rest of the family. Even though it wasn't really like Leo to immediately tell anyone about events like this, he didn't want to take any chances.

Don woke when he felt someone gently shaking him. He looked up and saw Splinter.

"Sensei?" said Don rubbing his eyes and looking around, suddenly remembering last night, "oh, right,"

"Why didn't you come home last night?" asked Splinter, "I was very worried,"

"Where's Leo? I need to talk to him,"

"He is back in the lair,"

"Oh…so…um…did he tell you anything?" asked Don nervously.

"No," replied Splinter, "I tried to asked him but he refused to talk about it." Don was a little relieved. "Donatello you know how uncomfortable I get when any of you keep secrets from me,"

"I know Sensei," said Don softly. He knew he needed to spare some of his fathers nerves, "I just need to clear something up with Leo then I will tell you everything,"

Splinter smiled and Don could see him ease a little.

"Good," said Splinter, "now let's hurry back to the lair,"

* * *

Leo was meditating in his room he was trying to organize his thought and rationally consider this new information that Don told him. He was able to calm himself, now he just didn't know if he should be disgusted, or possibly…flattered? He opened his eyes when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," said Leo. Don entered and again he didn't know if he should be pleased or scared to see his brother. Don was feeling surprisingly calm. He sat in front of Leo.

"Hey Leo, I think we should talk about last night,"

"I think we should as well," said Leo.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Leo knew what Don was trying to say; he decided to spare him of his nervousness.

"Don first of all you should know that I'm not mad, at least I don't think I am. I don't really know what I'm feeling right now. I just need some time to figure that out then we can take it from there,"

"That sounds good," said Don, "thanks for being so understanding about this."

Leo had a gentle expression on his face.

"So I told Sensei that I'd tell him everything after I spoke to you" asked Don, "he's been worried about this,"

"I know. How is he gonna react to this?" asked Leo.

"There's no point in lying to him he can read us all like a book,"

"True."

Their eyes met and they both knew they had agreed on what to do. With out words they got up and went to Splinter's room and knocked on the door and entered when permitted to do so. Raph and Mikey sat on the couch watching TV but they looked over for a moment and then looked back at the TV.

"What the shell is going on between those two?" asked Mikey.

"They'll tell us when they tell us," said Raph.


End file.
